Semiconductor devices are used to perform a variety of functions and tasks. Semiconductor devices include amplifiers, current devices, signal devices, communication device, memory devices and even sensor devices. Sensor based semiconductor devices can be utilized to measure current, voltage, movement, vibration, temperature, magnetic fields, and the like.
One example of a sensor device is a hall effect sensor, also referred to as a hall sensor. A hall effect sensor typically varies an output voltage in response to a magnetic field. Hall sensors are used for proximity detection, proximity switching, positioning, speed detection and current sensing applications. Hall sensors are utilized in a variety of devices. For example, hall sensors are often used by printers in order to detect missing paper.